


Adrenalinic Dopamine

by orphan_account



Category: Popee the Performer, Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodshed, Gore, M/M, Other, Performer, Popee - Freeform, Popee the Performer - Freeform, Violence, clown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome one, welcome all, to our little desert circus!  Come around and you probably wont make it out alive!
Kudos: 10





	Adrenalinic Dopamine

Hey! Just a reminder: This is completely fanon work! It's canonical that the characters have the ability so speak so I'm incorporating that into this. I don't have to apologize if I don't write the characters exactly how you thought them to be.  
Another reminder: This work will contain a lot of violence, bloodshed, gore, and a little thing we call Major Character death; but don't fret! The characters don't ever stay dead for long, and if you've seen anything PTP then you should know that! It wouldn't be able to move on and progress if they did.


End file.
